


[Podfic] Dreamland

by voxmxchina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Will Graham - Freeform, Drug-Induced Cognitive Impairment, Embedded Audio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hospital Setting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder of the week, Non-Sexual Dubious Consent, Original Minor Character Death, PDA, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Surgery Mention, Will is a Cannibal, season 1 AU, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmxchina/pseuds/voxmxchina
Summary: An audiorecording of Apricari'sDreamland. Streaming, MP3 & M4B available.Inspired by a tweet by HigherMagic: “I need one of those AUs were Will had anesthesia and wakes up & Hannibal's there, Will immediately goes on about how beautiful he is & asks him out & goes crazy with joy/cries when Hannibal tells him they're married. Please tell me someone has written it I can't write it myself.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	[Podfic] Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447964) by [apricari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricari/pseuds/apricari). 



  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4bc16hlkhdrjui8/apricari_-_dreamland.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ctzpricyfdeqmq2/Apricari_-_Dreamland_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

 **Length** : 0:29:03

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [Dreamland](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/dreamland)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fun one! I've always loved this trope in media and it was really fun to read. Thanks to Apricari for letting me borrow her words! :) This time I added some background noises for ambience in addition to minor sound effects. Regarding the accents: y'all, I tried. RIP.
> 
> Please go give some love on the original posting of the fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447964)
> 
> You can find me most of the time on [Tumblr](https://voxmxchina.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/voxmxchina).
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
